My Two Cousins
by oUtOfbOuNds23
Summary: I like my lame title so HUSH. What happens when Rei's OTHER cousin comes to visit? Who is he? Why does Yoshino HATE him? why a HE in the world of MArimITE? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A marimite fic focused on Rei! Who cares about Yoshino really. I'll add her too though..I guess. The non marimite people are all from Fate Stay Night. A GREAT anime. truly Great. TRULY. **

**T-R-U-L-Y!!**

It was the first of June. That day has finally come. The day when her distant cousin would come to visit.

"Rei."

Which meant that he would have to bring...Her.

"...Rei?"

I swear if she takes my pop-tarts again this time she WILL regret it.

"REI!"

"What?"

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "Can you tell me what we were just now talking about?" Rei thought a bit.

"The upcoming Halloween Event."

"And?"

And..That's was it."

Yoshino chirped in."For crying out loud...YOU volunteered to do the kissing booth!"

"WHAT!?" Had she done something without even realizing it. Its all Shirou's fault. I was thinking about his visit. Damn him.

"Rei. Why don't you tell us what's on your mind. If its bothering you that much maybe it'd be best to talk about it." Eriko stated.

"Well...I've been thinking about...My cousin...He's.."

"Rei if you are going to say that Shirou's is coming to visit again I don't want to hear it!" And at that Yoshino stomped out of the room.

Sei chuckled. "You yellow roses can be so dramatic sometimes."

"She hates when Shirou comes over. Its not HIM that she hates really, just...his sister."

"His sister isn't that bad. I've met her a few times when I was at your house the last time he was over."

Eriko thought of an idea.

"Why don't I stay over at you're place while they're here? It'd be fun! _**and i get more scene time...**_

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sei watches with a Sei-ish grin. "Can I stay over too? I've never stayed over at you're house Rei."

Rei can't believe what she's hearing. She might as well do the inevitable.

"Why don't we make it a sleep-over?"

The 3 Rosas cheered. "Yeah!"

Sachiko's eye twitched."..No...that means." She looks over to Yumi. Who's eyes were sparkling with joy.

"SLEEP OVERRR!"

Sachiko and Rei stood in the middle of the room with growing headaches while the 3 Rosas danced in a circle, and Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino, (who appeared back in the room out of the blue) danced in a circle together as well.

"This is gonna be great..."

"yeah...Great..."

(at the airport)

"Shirou. Why did...we bring THEM with us? Yoshino doesn't like me as it is. I'm sure she'd hate them even more."

"Hey! no one can hate ME. I haven't even met them yet. So don't make assumptions!"

Shirou smiled. "The more the merrier right?"

His counterpart agreed with him. "Right. This should be interesting. I've heard a lot about this cousin Rei of yours. She sounds strong. I'd like to spar with her."

"Is a good challenge all you ever think about Archer?"

"Of course!"

Saber shivers. "I have a bad feeling Shirou..."

--

**Little do they know what awaits them at Rei's..**

**..A PLATOON OF HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!! ha HAA ****HAAAA!!**

**(****lightning strikes)**

**End of this chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be better than the 1st chapter. Intros are pain in the ass but they are a must. Its not like anyone can read my mind right? (wears tinfoil hat) anywhos, read and enjoy. **

**My Two Cousins--2**

Sachiko and Yumi are standing in the living room of Rei's house. The parentees are gone, and who knows where THEY are, and who cares anyways right?

"Sachiko,Yumi. Come upstairs to my room okay? We're all in here."

Yumi jumps. "She scared me..."

Sachiko smiled. Yumi acts so cute sometimes. But she should let her hair down instead of it being in that retarded pigtail style. Oh? Did I just say retarded? Ah ha ha...

"Sachiko...You're laughing is scaring me..."

"Hurry Yumi."

" upstairs."

" Pronto."

Yumi, taking one timid step, walks on towards the stairs. Sachiko follows on in silence. On the seventh step, which was four steps before the top, Sachiko suddenly reached towards Yumi's back, and with a sinister giggle...lightly tickles the back of her neck.

--

Rei watches as Yoshino glares at her. She had no idea that Shirou would be bringing anyone else. What can she do? Kick em' out? No, Yoshino would just have to deal with it.

"Rei, thank you for letting me and Tohsaka stay, I know what an inconvenience this must be." Archer said. Rei just smiled. "Its okay, any friend of Shirou and Saber's is a friend of mine."

Yoshino sighed."That was lame Rei."

Eriko, who was sitting on the floor agreed. "Hey...Where's Sachiko and Y-" But her sentence was cut short. The bedroom door burst wide open hitting Sei who was sitting on the table to fall over onto the floor. Yumi ran in with tears in her eyes and hid in the closet. Sachiko strolled in with a rather content smile on her face.

"You are one twisted girl Sachiko." Eriko says. Sei picks herself up from the floor. "Yumi-Chan?" She opens the closet door a little. "Yumi?"

"...Sei..There was a ghost on the stairs!" Yumi quickly embraces the older girl. Sei smirks."Oh, there there Yumi. Come. You can sit in my lap."

Sachiko watches this scene with great distaste.

Shirou laughs."Wow. She looks pretty mad... Oh! Rei, where can I put my stuff?"

Rei just realized that the occupancy of her house is now 10. Thats a lot..."I guess..Shirou can sleep in my parent room, and the rest we'll figure out later. For now, lets not think about that."

Shirou agrees. "Me and Saber will go and get dinner supplies then. Tohsaka...be nice while we're out."

"Excuse me? Why do you think you need to tell me such things? That is very rude of you Shirou."

He just rolled his eyes.

Sachiko pulls out a small folder from her duffel bag. "Yumi, get your homework out."

"WHAT!?"

"What's what? I did tell you we will not be slacking off. Now hurry up."

Tohsaka smiles."You gonna let her talk to you like that? Let me see that folder Yumi." Yumi complies.

"Hmm. Boring. Archer. Do it."

Archer nods."Right." He puts on his reading glasses and proceeds to do the work. Eriko watches."He's fast..."

Sachiko slams her pencil on the table. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"What? I'm just helping the girl. Yumi? Come over here please." Yumi hesitates. She doesn't want to anger Sachiko anymore. But this Tohsaka doesn't look like anyone would wanna piss her off. She complies.

"Good girl."

Sei was getting annoyed now. "You know, Tohsaka, I'd like it if you would leave Yumi alone now."

"Oh? What am I doing wrong? I'm just being friendly aren't I? Am I hurting you Yumi?" Yumi says no.

"See?"

Rei sneaks off along with Yoshino and Eriko. Sachiko and Sei are angry to the MAX, and in the same room no less. Only one word comes to mind...APOCALYPSE.

Tohsaka strokes the top of Yumi's head. Do you wanna go take a shower with me Yumi? You can scrub my back."

Sei and Sachiko look at each other, an unspoken bond forming. "We'll see about that..."

- - -

(At the store)

Shirou put a can of pineapples into the cart. "That's about it then." Saber checks off Pineapple on her list. "Good."

"Hey you."

Shirou looks behind him. "Huh?"

No one was there. "The hell...did you see that Saber? Saber?" She was gone.

"SABER!"

End...for now...

**What happened to Saber? And what will they make with pineapple? Something sweet? You'll see...you'll see indeed...**

**anywho. Review are now in order. What is a fanfic without some reviews? How is it? Funny? Stupid? Stupidly funny? Or is it funnAy? Tell me. I WILL put the next chapter up, don't you worry...I don't need reviews to fuel my writing needs...i need...music...**

**what I'm listening to now is...danketsu from the Beautiful Katamari game. Until next time...good bye...**


End file.
